1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a zoom lens and an optical apparatus, such as an interchangeable lens, a still camera, a video camera, or a digital still camera, equipped with the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in optical apparatuses, such as digital still cameras and video cameras, employing solid state image pickup elements, a zoom lens that has high optical performance, that has a sufficient zooming ratio, that is capable of image stabilization, and that is compact has been required.
As a way to achieve these requirements, a method has been proposed in which a plurality of lens units are moved during zooming, and one of the lens units serves as an image stabilizing unit.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-044372 discloses a zoom lens including five units of, in order from the object side, positive, negative, positive, negative, and positive refractive power, in which the fifth lens unit is divided into positive, negative, and positive lens subunits, and the negative lens subunit of the fifth lens unit performs image stabilization.
Each embodiment of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-044372 is a telephoto zoom lens, in which the first lens unit does not move during zooming. If this configuration is applied to a normal zoom lens, the front lens diameter increases with the increase in the angle of view at the wide-angle end, and the downsizing of the zoom lens is difficult.
It is assumed that the zoom lens of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-044372 is used in a single-lens reflex camera having a long flange back, and the zoom lens has a long back focus. Therefore, if this configuration is applied, as a normal zoom lens, to a camera from which an instant return mirror is removed to shorten the flange back, downsizing as an interchangeable lens is difficult because of its long optical total length.